Life After Despair
by InugamiSuduko
Summary: After the 6th year, Harry finds himself thinking about his life. Taking Ginny out of his life hasn't been smart, seeing as she is all he can think off. Takes place at the wedding spoilers GH HrR Rated T for later chapters Please R and R, I need help


Life after Despair

He looked away as the wedding went on, the back yard of the Weasly's house was now decorated with so many glittering stars and small coins, representing both families joining in one big ceremony. The aisle was made of a single emerald carpet that stretched from a type of curtain that covered the door of what looked like a large dressing room. The chairs were arranged in rows of five across and ten back. There was a dance floor off to the left of the main reception area, with twinkling lights coming down from the ceiling. The lights were actually small-lit creatures that were tied from the ceiling with loops, the creatures beating their wings hard, the ropes swinging so the lights seemed to twinkle. A long table stretched for a while, surrounding the dance floor. At the end of the aisle, there was a large arch that spanned a kind of alter, and a platform of sorts. It had a plant that curled around the fenced arch, large white daisies poking out from the squares every here and there.

All of the Weasly's family was there. Fred and George kept trying to sell their items to the small children that were running around. Charlie had come from Romania for a special occasion like this. Fleur, the bride, was still nowhere to be seen, but Bill had been mingling with the many family members and friends that had been invited to the gala event. He spotted the tall boy in the corner and waved, walking over

"Harry, what are you doing here? You should be out with Ron and Hermione dancing." he said smiling. Harry just shrugged.

"Guess they are having enough fun on there own" he said glancing toward the bright glittering marble dance floor that had been placed in the backward, next to the rows and rows of chairs that made the main isle. Ron and Hermione were dancing, head to head as a slow song came over the device that belted out music. Bill just grinned widely as he watched.

"I always seemed to know that those two would get together" he said sighing. He looked surprising in his tuxedo, it being an emerald green that sparkled with glitter sprinkled every which way. He had a red flower tucked into his pocket and his buttons buttoned to the last two, which a black bowtie was tied with the fastening behind the head…he had never really learned to tie one of those things. He wore shoes that blinked gently because of the ever-moving lights. Bill looked stunning except for the long scars on his face. One on his cheek, one from his eyebrow to his nose, and one eye had to be replaced thanks to the damage it had sustained. He shrugged "Be my guest to just stand here…but there is a certain someone that has been looking at you since you got here" He said, slickly motioning toward Ginny.

She was beautiful. She wore a green dress that reached to the floor, white ruffles barely peaking from under the flowing fabric. The color was like Bill's, deep emerald green with sparkles through out the dress. The torso was tied like a corset…in fact a corset was built in with the dress. He could tell, her torso was squeezed in as she drank punch. Her chest was pushed out, as if in emphasis, the neckline showing a small amount of cleavage. The sleeves went out to her wrists, were the same material that peaked out from under her dress ruffled out of the sleeve. White gloves covered her delicate hands as she drank from the crystal glass. She looked kind of bored, her hair up in a bun, two small sticks holding the bun in. She glanced at Harry and smiled, glancing back at the ground blushing. They both liked each other still, but Harry insisted on making her stay away from him.

Voldemort was getting bolder, killing people in broad daylight…people thought he was getting to the same height of power that he had before he had been banished by the power that resided in Harry. Harry glanced away from Ginny to see Ron and Hermione coming up to him from the floor. "Hey Harry. How have you been? I noticed you were here alone…how come?" he asked looking into his face

"Never mind" he said, looking away, sighing as he watched the sun move across the sky. He swore he saw a silhouette of a big black dog, but thought twice. He just shook his head and reminded him that Sirius was dead…he sighed and watched Ginny again, but to his surprise she was gone. He glanced around and stood straight, trying to find her. "Looking for me" came a small voice from behind him. He turned and there was Ginny, just a bit shorter then him. He sighed "No scaring me like that ok?" he said

She just smiled and turned, looking back towards the aisle. She walked off as Harry was left to contemplate his thoughts…maybe that was a grim…he wondered if someone would die…someone close to him. He walked over to a chair next to the main aisle and sighed. Sitting, he watched as the sun started to set, the twinkling pixies illuminating the darkening wedding reception. Soon people started sitting, Ginny and Ron taking their places next to Harry as the lights brightened. The wedding march started, a percussion of phoenixes sung it, their song sad and uplifting. The groom and the best men walked down the way, Ron's dad was one of them. Then the song changed to a more upbeat march as the bridesmaids came out, followed by Fleur with her father in hand.

The wedding dress was stunning, purple with sparkles all over, seeming if a fairy had been paid to fly over it. Her dress went to the ground with a 3-foot train that was carried by some of Ron's cousins. The length of the dress was covered in sparkling dust, making it one of the only things the people around them could see. Its shine was a pure white color, rolling in the darkness, the pixies lights reflecting off the dress and making an amazing effect that just enhanced Fleur's half veela inheritance. The clergy recited the good book and they married, leaving the rest of the family to go there own ways. Harry walked up to the room he was staying in and flopped onto the bed, looking at the stars that filled hid wall, a dark storm cloud rolling over them, to match his mood. He just rolled over and forgot that anything today ever happened…just wished that the memories and thoughts could leave him. Instead he dreamed that Sirius was falling through veils and Dumbledore as being shot by green lights and his parents screaming as Voldemort killed them in cold blood. He awoke the next morning sweating and panting hard.

Harry sighed as he looked around and went down the stairs into the empty house. He knew what he would do next wasn't ever going to be allowed so he did it in secrecy. He found a quill and scribbled a note to Ginny of all people. She would be the last he wanted to know where he was going but she would be the first to want to know. Harry just wrote out the note to say

Dear Ginny (And Hermione and Ron),

I would like to say it isn't your fault that I have left…but I would like to say it is partly your fault. Oh well…I'm going to head out to Grimmauld place to find any sign of Dumbledore's ideas about the Horcruxs or maybe a diary of Sirius or something…I need closure on these things. Come look for me if you wish and don't if you don't…thanks anyway.

Sin…Love,

Harry

He set the quill down and sighed. He straightened up and walked to the fireplace and taking a large powder of floo out and blew it into the fire and jumped in yelling "Number 12, Grimmauld place!" and boom! He was gone.

Ginny yawned as he walked down the stairs, tugging her tight fitting pajama top across her stomach and her bottoms up. He scratched her tangle mess of orange hair as he walked to the living room. She smelt the use of floo and looked around…there on the table was the note, scribbled in still wet ink. She read it and gasped, running up to Hermione's room

Well, there is the first chapter to my HP fan fiction. I hate to say it but I don't own anything in this fan fiction, except for the wedding idea. I made that all up. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Charlie, the name Weasly, Grimmauld Place, Floo powder, Horcruxs, and anything else I missed all belong to J.K. Rowling and her amazing books!


End file.
